


i keep your picture upon the wall, it hides a nasty stain that's lying there

by r4bb1th013



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gun Kink, Utter Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4bb1th013/pseuds/r4bb1th013
Summary: based on 2x05, i'm sorry for the filth i've spurted.......anyways stan villanelle
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	i keep your picture upon the wall, it hides a nasty stain that's lying there

The coldness of the gun against her fingers excited her, and she slipped it deftly behind the lace of her dress, taking an extra second to look up and check her appearance in the mirror again.

“Beautiful” Villanelle mumbled to herself as she admired her full, red lips and her strikingly yellow hair in the mirror. Her lipstick shade of choice today was “Apple Red” to commemorate the grief she was about to be experiencing for her Eve. 

The loaded gun in her dress pressed teasingly against her sternum, and the cold of the metal caused goosebumps to rise all around her body like lions after slumber. She inhaled sharply, raising an eyebrow at the self she stared at in the mirror.

After all, the taxi would be here soon. The taxi would be here and she’d make her way, for the second time, to Eve’s apartment (that, granted, she hated a _lot_ ). 

She hated the way it resembled a home. Pictures everywhere masking the face of an unhappy woman, masking the face of someone screaming out from boredom - longing for someone to _kill_ her old life, and free her. Villanelle was doing somewhat that tonight, and she tried to convince herself that amongst the peril she’d feel some kind of relief that - as a result of this, Eve wasn’t to suffer any more shockingly bad missionary sex.

This one felt a little different, though.

Apprehension was a feeling foreign to Villanelle, and feelings of excitement and titillation that usually arise from a soon-to-be kill stayed dormant for once. _An order is an order_ she thought, reminiscing the words that Konstantin had said to her. _You’ll have forgotten her name by next week_ , he had told her.

Shutting off her thoughts, she brought her hand up slowly to the firm object planted in between her breasts, tracing the length up and down as though it were something phallic. She sighed deeply, deriving the strangest arousal from the feeling that this gun was about to be pressed to Eve’s head, leaving her in the purest most fucked-up state of submission possible. A gush between her legs brought her back to reality, and her phone buzzed with the taxi-driver’s beckonings.

~

Clutching a bottle of expensive champagne, Villanelle brought a finger up to ring the doorbell to Eve’s house. Her vision was heavily obscured by the black veil that covered her face, but she spotted Eve heading towards the door straight away. 

Eve opened the door, looking up at the blonde with a parted mouth. Villanelle scoffed, walking in, bringing herself close to Eve before saying, “don’t do anything _stupid_ , okay?” She doesn’t really expect Eve to respond, she expects her insides to be quivering with fear but they just clearly _aren’t_.

“Can you take your shoes off?” Eve asked nonchalantly, as though she doesn’t have an assassin standing in her presence with a gun between her tits. Villanelle placed her back against the wall, leaning whilst looking down in disbelief.

“What?” she asked. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Eve responded, her hands clasped together nervously. Villanelle took her shoes off slowly, eyeing Eve up and down - then up, as she slid them off. She walked over to Eve again, closing the space. She lifted up her arms either side, pouting her blood-red lips seductively.

“Do you want to search me, too?” She asked, bearing all with her arms up. Eve looks straight past her, then back up to meet her eyes once more.

“What’s the point?” Eve asked. Villanelle smiled sickly. There is a moment of awkward silence while Villanelle drinks in the sight of the woman in front of her. A shame that she’ll be dead soon, she thought.

“Can I… take your veil?” Eve asked to fill the silence. Villanelle doesn’t respond, but instead spins on her heels and heads to the kitchen.

“I’m dying for a drink,” Villanelle said as she removed the veil herself. Eve follows her nervously like a shadow, her hands remaining clasped and clammy as she struggles to choke out any more words.

“Do I make you nervous, Eve?” Villanelle asked, bringing her eyes up as her slender fingers wrapped around the top of the bottle. Eve doesn’t respond. “You know I’m here to _kill_ you, right?” she added, testing the waters.

“Yes,” Eve replied slowly. “It was my idea,” she squeaked. Without a response, Villanelle removed the cork with a ‘pop’. She wanted to continue on about the plans, but the cork popping had interrupted her.

“Do you have any glasses?” She asked. Eve scrambled to retrieve two mugs from the cupboard, not even thinking to fathom the extent of ridiculousness to drinking expensive champagne from a mug.  


“It’s all I have…” Eve stated as Villanelle looked up disapprovingly.

“It’s perfect,” she replied. Eve, with a shaking hand, she brought herself and her mug of champagne to the dining table. Villanelle followed. They sat in silence, almost amicably sipping the bubbly liquid from the ceramic mugs. Eve gulped a little too fast, and she placed the now empty mug onto the table. “Now…” Villanelle started, placing hers down too.

Eve’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion as Villanelle reached inside of her neckline, her large hand struggling to pull whatever she searched for out with success. “I want to test something,” she said, her voice low and thick. Eve nodded, before she saw the Beretta that emerged from Villanelle’s dress. 

As soon as a click was heard, and Villanelle brought up a quick hand to face the gun in Eve’s direction, Eve shot up from her seat and backed against the wall. “Villanelle! I told you this was _my_ idea!” She said to a smirking face.

“I know,” Villanelle said. “So, as I said, I want to try something, okay?” She said, eyes wide and glazed over. Eve wanted to scream ‘are you crazy?’ but she already knew the answer to this one. “You don’t need to be scared, Eve” she challenged. “But… you _like that_ , don’t you?” She asked, getting up slowly with her arm still outstretched with the gun.

Eve looked up at the now risen Villanelle with an unreadable expression and sharp, ragged breaths. Yes, she was scared - her body was quivering, but she revelled in the feeling of it all and this was clear to the blonde. Villanelle edged closer and closer.

“You _like it_ , don’t you, Eve?” She snarled, eventually getting close enough to place the gun to one side of Eve’s temple. Eve gulped, not daring to take her eyes off of Villanelle’s.

“You know…” She starts with a smile. “If I was to pull this trigger,” she continues, her chest now pressed against Eve’s. “Your brains… they’d just,” she said, stopping a moment to feel the trembles. “ _Explode_ ” she husks, leaning in before being hit with a familiar smell. Her eyebrows raised, and then furrowed, as she leant her head in to inhale again.

Eve sighed audibly, causing Villanelle to smile with her mouth millimetres from Eve’s neck. “Are you wearing it _again_ , Eve?” She asks with a teasing scoff, looking up cutely despite the situation. 

Eve let out a whimper, one that sort of formulated a weak ‘yes’ before closing her eyes. Villanelle frowned, bringing her spare hand up to Eve’s neck. “Open them,” she ordered, before clasping it, causing Eve’s skin to redden and her mouth to release the sounds of a dying animal. 

“P-please,” Eve choked out after Villanelle released her deathly grip. The gun that was pressed tightly to a temple travelled down, tracing the side of Eve’s face as she winced. Villanelle’s hands snake around Eve’s waist, pulling her in before smiling once more. Villanelle exhaled deeply, smiling brightly as she made the gun trace Eve’s lips, going round and around.

“What do you want, Eve?” Villanelle husked. Without a word, Eve licked her lips and looked at Villanelle’s red ones. This was all the answer the blonde needed.

“Kiss it,” Villanelle ordered. Eve’s eyes widen, but stay locked on Villanelle’s, and she presses her lips to it softly. Villanelle wishes this sight was something she could keep intact in her mind forever. Eve kissed it, and she kissed it again, like it wasn’t a gun at all.

“Open your mouth,” Villanelle ordered again, “I want to _fuck_ your pretty little throat, do you understand?” Eve moaned out this time, the phrase was so vulgar and explicit yet it oozed out of her mouth so deliciously Eve wished to hear it a million more times. It was inescapable, and Villanelle cackled in response.

Villanelle briefly pulled the gun away from Eve, cupping both sides of her face before bringing herself level. She pulled the gun away momentarily, and yet the glazed lust in Eve’s eyes remained the same. Villanelle’s eyes looked down to Eve’s parted lips, and Eve’s did the same. A wordless mutual agreement led Villanelle to lean in.

She kissed with vigor, and it reminded Eve of the way she murdered. Unforgivingly, brashly and entirely vulgar. Her tongue licked deliciously into Eve’s mouth, and she licked along the sharp edges of the teeth. Feeling the grooves of white teeth against her tongue while Eve whimpered mercilessly into her mouth was igniting a fire that neither of them had felt previously. Villanelle eventually drew back, pulling Eve’s lip back with her teeth and releasing it harshly.

Now, Eve’s lips were red. With blood or lipstick, this was uncertain. All Villanelle knew was that she looked breathtaking, and she wanted to keep kissing that mouth until she bled.

“Pretty…” Villanelle trailed off before bringing the gun to Eve’s lips and tapping them slightly with it. “So… so pretty” she said, each word another tap against her lips. Eve’s breaths were uneven and ragged, but it was oh-so clear that she was enjoying the sickness and the twistedness of it all. Without being ordered to this time, Eve pressed her lips against the gun. Villanelle gasped and then she smirked. “Good girl…”

“Take it…” Villanelle husked, urging the gun into Eve’s mouth. Eve complied almost too quickly, taking the length of the gun into her gaping mouth. She slid seductively up, then down, and then up again, keeping their eyes locked. Villanelle forced it greedily inside causing Eve to gag, her mouth agape with pure, dripping arousal. With a spare hand, Villanelle reached down to unbutton Eve’s pants. Her fingers were met with masses of wetness, wetness that had seeped through her jeans onto her inner thighs. “You…” Villanelle started, looking up at her, “you _dirty girl_ ” she whispered. “You like this, Eve Polastri?” she said her name like she was worshipping it, letting every syllable fall off her tongue separately. Her index finger pressed roughly into Eve’s clit, causing a strangled sound to be released against the black gun.

Villanelle fucked Eve relentlessly with her fingers, reaching every spot and causing Eve to scream muffled screams against the gun that was still wedged deep in her mouth and throat, being shoved roughly in and out as Villanelle’s finger toyed with the trigger.

Villanelle gave her the same look she tended to display after she watched the life drain from someone’s eyes, a slight trembling smile with wide-eyed curiosity. Eve came quickly and messily over Villanelle’s long fingers, and she drew them out slowly and brought them to her own mouth. Her gaze was thick on Eve, and she plummeted those fingers into her own mouth and right down her throat, lapping up the thick substance with her tongue. Villanelle pulled the gun from Eve’s mouth at once, placing it behind them on the table and ultimately disarming herself.

She brought her lips messily to Eve’s again, and her face was plastered with the oddest expression. She pulled away stared back for a long time with some epiphanic gaze, and her raised eyes smoothed out the crows feet on either side of her scared eyes. 

“I knew it,” Villanelle husked out, pursing her lips with a childish smile. “I knew it, Eve.” She begins laughing a demonic laugh, pushing her forehead to Eve’s, chanting the phrase still in her mind. She then brought her free hand up to stroke at Eve’s scalp with compassion. winding stray hairs around her fingers.

Eve breathed out before kissing her again. Kissing a million ‘sorrys’ chastely into the faded red lips as though she was formulating some kind of confessional prayer with her mouth.

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Villanelle breathed out between repetitive kisses. “I lo-“ she continued. Eve, catching on to the words she wished so strongly for her not to utter presses her lips tightly once again, swallowing _that_ confession. 

They kissed for minutes, or hours, before they pulled away. “I need something…” Eve finally breathed out.

“I know,” Villanelle replied. “A mission, I suppose?”

“Come with me, V” Eve ordered, her eyes meeting the gun that lay on the table behind them. “There’s a car outside.”

How she was going to explain this altercation to Carolyn, she didn’t know. But the mission was paramount, and as much as she wished to feel those fingers that trace her scalp inside of her again, it simply had to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "I'm Not In Love" (cover) by Kelsey Lu
> 
> I'm not in love  
> So don't forget it  
> It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
> And just because  
> I call you up  
> Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
> I'm not in love, no no, it's because


End file.
